


Weak

by Marimimi14



Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [13]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adopted Children, Doctor Aaron Minyard, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Comfort, Family, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Professional Exy Player Andrew Minyard, Professional Exy Player Neil Josten, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Worried Andrew Minyard, Worried Neil Josten, neil actually calls aaron to ask for some medical advices, neil miss practice to take care of his daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Juniper is sick and Neil misses practice to take care of her.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654528
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Weak

Neil and Andrew were sipping their coffee when Everest entered the kitchen. Andrew raised an eyebrow at his arrival.

“Where is your sister?” Neil asked. The silent question that Andrew was also asking.

There were barely two weeks left of school before the winter break. Juniper had been very excited by all the activities her class had planned.

“Pretty sure she’s still asleep.” Everest said with a yawn. “Her door was still closed when I walked by it.”

He stretched his arms above his head and then got a bowl and some cereals from the pantry. In his mind, the conversation was over. Andrew and Neil also knew that Everest wasn’t much of a morning person. There was a reason he only went on runs with Neil during the weekend.

“She’ll be late for school.” Andrew said glancing between Neil and the clock of their wall.  
“I’ll go check on her.” Neil said.

He put his coffee on the counter next to where Andrew was sitting on top of it (Neil was pretty sure Andrew liked to feel taller, not that he would ever voice his suspicion). Neil gave him a quick kiss on his temple and made his way to Juniper’s room.

The door was still closed, just like Everest had told them. Neil knocked gently and called Juniper’s name. There was no answer. Neil's brows were knitted together when he opened the door. The room was still dark. Her curtains were still drawn, and no light could enter. Neil noticed a bump in Juniper’s bed. Indicating that she was still in it.

“Jun. It’s time to wake up.” Neil said gently as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Juniper turned in her bed, so she was now facing Neil. She blinked up at him as she chased sleep away. 

“Dad.” She said her voice still heavy with sleep. “My head hurts.” She whined. Her voice barely above a whisper.

The frown was back on Neil's face and he put a hand to her forehead. She was a little warmer than usual. Probably a mild fever.

“You go back to bed ok.” Neil said as he gently patted her hair.

He was about to turn around and leave when Juniper’s hand caught his wrist.

“Don’t leave.” She said her eyes wide.  
“I’ll be right back ok. I want to inform Andrew that you won’t go to school and that I’ll stay home with you.” Neil explained.

Juniper was still reluctant to let his wrist go.

“Pop is worried Jun. I have to tell him what’s going on.” Neil tried again.

Juniper let his wrist go. She let him know that she wasn’t happy about it with a pout. Neil smiled at her. He tucked her back in and left her room, closing the door behind him.

“So?” Andrew asked as soon as Neil was back.  
“She’s sick. Her temperature is a bit high. I’ll stay home with her.” Neil informed him.

Everest was done with his breakfast and was putting the things back in their places.

“Is she going to be ok?” He asked before going back to his room to finish getting ready.  
“Yes. It’s nothing some sleep and a bit of medicine won’t fix.” Neil assured him.

Everest nodded and continued with his morning routine. Andrew gave Neil a questioning look. Not about Juniper’s health, but about his statement of staying home.

“What? Our last game of the fall season is on Friday. I’ll be fine even if I miss a practice.” Neil said.  
“You’re willing to miss playing stickball?” Andrew asked with a squint of his eyes.  
“I don’t care if it’s to look after her.” Neil said truthfully.

Sure, exy was still important to him. It was literally keeping him alive. But he had kids now and taking care of them when they were sick was part of the deal. He was missing practice, not a game. There was a part in his contract about being able to miss some events in case of family emergencies.

“Ok. I’ll let coach know then.” Andrew said. He jumped down from his seat on the countertop and went past Neil to get ready for the rest of his day.

Everest was ready first and was out the door with a quick goodbye. Andrew wasn’t long after him, but he still lingered a bit longer by the door.

“You call me if you need anything. Or if her state gets worse.” Andrew said.  
“Of course. I’ll give you updates. And don’t worry I’ll call Aaron if I need any medical inputs.” Neil said.  
Neil laughed at Andrew’s expression at the mention of his brother. “What?” He asked still amused. “I’m not that petty. I recognize his medical capacities.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. He was well aware that Neil didn’t hate Aaron as much anymore. It was still a bit weird to think they could talk without jumping at each other’s throat. Andrew took a step closer to Neil. He brought his hand slowly to his cheek. He brushed his thumb lightly on the burned scar under Neil’s eye. Neil closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Andrew kissed him at the corner of his lips. It was quick, barely a peck.

“See you later.” Andrew whispered.

Neil opened his eyes when Andrew took his hand away. He gave him a warm smile and watched as he left. Then, Neil went to the bathroom and took some medicine. He stopped by the kitchen to fill a glass with water. With the bottle of medicine in one hand and the glass of water in the other, he went back to Juniper’s room.

She was asleep again when he opened the door. He put his things on her bedside table and decided to open a crack in her curtains. Letting a small ray of sunlight getting in. It wasn’t much but it helped with the feel of the room. It didn’t feel as stuffy anymore.

“Hey, Jun. Sorry to wake you again.” Neil said.

Juniper opened her eyes for a few seconds, whined and went to turn and go back to sleep.

“Juniper. You need to take your medicine and drink water. I’ll let you sleep after I promise.” Neil tried again.

Juniper groaned and sat up in her bed. Her movements were slow, and Neil helped her settle in her pillows. He gave her the medicine. She took it with a grimace. He quickly gave her the glass of water and she drank it all. She gave him back the empty glass. She let herself slid back in a lying position again.

“Get some rest.” Neil said. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as her eyes were closing again.

Neil exited her room and went to the living room. He turned the tv on but wasn’t paying any attention to what was playing. After a few minutes of deliberation, he called Aaron. He was mostly sure that he was doing the right thing but a confirmation from a doctor was something he was able to have. It would be stupid to not use it.

“What? Is everything alright?” Aaron asked without even a hello.  
“I can’t call you just to say hello.” Neil said with a smirk. He couldn’t help it. Antagonizing Aaron would never be not funny.  
“Not when I’m working Josten.” Aaron said with a sigh.

Neil quickly explained the situation to him. As much as annoying Aaron was fun, Neil also knew he was busy at the hospital. He was lucky Aaron even had time to answer his call.

“It doesn’t seem too serious,” Aaron said when Neil was done listing Juniper’s symptoms. “Make sure she rests and stays hydrated. Try to make her eat something for lunch. If her fever doesn’t break you might have to take her to the emergency room. But I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Aaron told him.

Neil had been nodding in time with all of Aaron’s recommendations. Which was a bit stupid since Aaron couldn’t see him.

“Ok. Thanks.” Neil said.  
“No problem. Keep me updated ok.” Aaron said before hanging up.

Neil spent the rest of his morning watching past games of the team they would play against next Friday. It wasn’t the same as practicing, but at least he would be familiar with their playing style. He smiled everything Matt was on the court. It was always fun to play against his best friend.

Around noon, Neil made some soup. He left the pot on simmer as he went back to Juniper’s room to see how she was doing. She opened her eyes as soon as he opened the door.

“How are you feeling?” He asked her.  
“Better. I think. My head doesn’t hurt anymore.” She said.  
“I made some soup. Want me to bring you a bowl?”  
“I don’t want to eat in my bed. I’m done being in my room.” With that Juniper stood up and followed Neil to the kitchen.

She sat on one of the stools at the island. Neil put a bowl of soup before her.

“I’ll just take your temperature before you eat.”

Juniper nodded and put the thermometer in her mouth. After a few minutes, the thing beeped, and Neil took it back.

“Your fever went down a little that’s good.” He said.

Juniper smiled and started eating her soup. Once she was done, Neil gave her a tall glass of water with the instruction of drinking it all. Juniper did as she was told.

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Neil asked her.  
“Not really. I’m not tired anymore. Can we watch Sponge Bob?” She asked.

Neil agreed. She was still resting even if she was sitting on the couch. Neil sat next to her and Juniper pressed herself against his side, covering them both with a blanket. Later in the afternoon, it was time for her to take some medicine again. A few moments after that, Neil took her temperature again.

“Good news. Your fever is gone.” Neil said with an encouraging smile.

Juniper was happy. She could go back to school tomorrow and she wouldn’t have missed much. She turned back her attention to Sponge Bob. Neil shot Aaron a quick text telling him that her fever was down. Aaron replied with a simple “good.”. Neil almost called Andrew, but he saw what time it was and realized Andrew would be back home in thirty minutes anyway. Neil also went back to watching Sponge Bob. He looked down at Juniper and saw that she was sleeping her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled warmly at her. Neil also closed his eyes. A quick nap wouldn’t hurt.

***

When Andrew arrived home, he could hear the tv in the living room. It wasn’t an exy game so Juniper must be awake. When he got to the living room, he was greeted with the sight of Juniper asleep curled up at Neil’s side. Andrew looked at Neil and saw that he was also asleep. His head leaning against the back of the couch. His mouth was parted, and his breathing was even. Neil’s arm was around Juniper’s shoulders keeping her close. Andrew let himself watch them for a moment. He even smiled at the portrait. No one was home to see him anyway. And even if they had been awake and Everest had been here, Andrew was almost certain he would have smiled all the same. It took a long time, but it was a little easier to show emotions to the persons that were important to him. Before anyone woke up, Andrew took out his phone and took a picture. He also put it as his home background. His locked background was a picture of Everest and Juniper in their team’s jerseys. Then he sent the picture to the Foxes’ group chat. He smirked at the thought of Neil waking up to a bunch of notifications. All of them texts gushing about how cute he was and how endearing the picture was.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked that one very much. It was soft and I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
